Software radio is an emerging technology in wireless communication services. Transmitters and receivers that allow electronic communications to be transmitted using the radio frequency (RF) spectrum are moved from hardware to software. A software radio can be a radio that is substantially defined in software and whose physical layer behavior can be significantly altered through changes to its software. A software radio can define in software its modulation, error correction, and encryption processes, can exhibit some control over the RF hardware, and can be reprogrammed.